Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 7, 1997
(Back with the fawns, all the fawns are speaking to each-other. Then Fireball sees something as he grins) * Fireball: Hey, look! Does! * (Rudolph turns and sees three young does, including a familiar one from last Christmas Eve and grins a bit, though hesitantly at them. Two of the does giggle while Clarice blinks at Rudolph) * Fireball: Hey, what do you know? One of them likes you. * Rudolph: Yes, Fireball? You really think so? * (Then, a whistle blows, making the two young bucks turn their heads) * Fireball: Uh-uh, here comes the coach. * (Rudolph turns back to Clarice, who blinks once more at him. Then, Comet, now wearing a coach's hat and whistle, arrives with Rudolph looking a bit surprised. Then, Comet blows his whistle, getting all the fawns' attention) * Comet: Alright! Alright, yearlings. Alright now. * (The fawns have stood at attention) * Comet: That's better. My name is Comet. And even though I'm your instructor, I want to be your pal. Right? Right. My job is to make bucks out of you. Well, let's go. * (Some of the fawns chatter a bit before Comet blows his whistle again, ending the chatter and getting their attention) * Comet: Now then, our first game is called "Takeoff". We all want to pull Santa's sleigh someday, don't we? Well, we must learn to fly. Now, who's first place? * (Then, all the fawns shout randomly, wanting to be picked) * Fawns: (randomly) Me! Me! I wanna go first! How about me? * (Then the adult buck calls out to everyone) * Comet: One at a time! One at a time! * (Then he looks at one of the young fawns, as he speaks to him) * Comet: You! You're Dasher's little boy, aren't you? * (The fawn nods) * Comet: You go first. * (Some of the other fawns moan in disappointment a bit) * Comet: Alright now, the entire trick is getting up enough speed and jumping into the wind. You had it? * (The fawn nods once more) * Comet: Go ahead. * (The fawn runs very faster before jumping into the air and falling face-down into the snow. All the other young bucks laugh a bit) * Comet: (to the fawn) Very good, for a first try. (calls out) Next! * Fireball: He won't get to us for a while yet, (motions) now's your chance to get acquainted with that doe. * (Rudolph makes some hesitant noises as he heads over to where Clarice is) * Clarice: Nice day. * (As Rudolph speaks, he sounds stuffed-up) * Rudolph: Yup. * Clarice: For takeoff practice, I mean. * Rudolph: Yup. * Clarice: I bet you'll be the best. * (The young buck looks a bit bashful, as he blushes) * Rudolph: Oh, I don't know. * Clarice: Is something wrong with your nose? I mean, you speak kinda funny. * Rudolph: (frowns) What's so funny about the fashion I speak? * Clarice: Well, don't get frustrated, I don't mind. * Rudolph: You don't? * Clarice: (grins) My name's Clarice. Hi. * Rudolph: My name's Rudolph. Hi. * Clarice: Hi. * Rudolph: Hey, Clarice, hey...after practice, would you...would you... * (Suddenly, Comet cuts him off as he calls out to him) * Comet: Rudolph, you get back here. It's your turn, you know. * Rudolph: (to Clarice) Gee, I have to go back. Would you walk home with me? * Clarice: Uh-huh. * (She blinks once more) * Clarice: Rudolph...I think you're cute. * (Rudolph's eyes widen as he grins and jumps around happily) * Rudolph: I'm cute! I'm CUUUUTE!!!! * (He jumps up high into the air and lands right in front of Comet, on all four of his legs, Comet grins in astonishment) * Comet: Magnificent! * Rudolph: I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm CUUUTE!!! * (Bambi takes off once more into the heavens and flies around perfectly, amazing everyone down below, including his parents, as well as Santa, who has arrived a bit earlier. Everyone is awestruck at Rudolph's flight) * Santa: Not bad! Not bad at all! * (Santa chuckles as Rudolph comes down to the ground perfectly, in front of Fireball) * Fireball: Hey, you're alright! * Rudolph: She said I'm cute! Ha ha! * (The two laugh as they playfully lock stubs with each-other and rough-house a bit, until the dirt cup comes loose, exposing Rudolph's red nose, which shines bright and makes a longer beeping noise. Rudolph doesn't notice this, but Fireball sees it and is freaked out by that) * Fireball: For crying out loud! * Rudolph: Fireball, what's the matter? * (The other fawn backs away hesitantly) * Fireball: G-get away! Get away from me! * (Then Comet comes over to where the two are, not noticing Rudolph's nose) * Comet: Now, now, what's this nonsense here, bucks? After all... * (However, he doesn't finish as he discovers Rudolph's real nose and shrieks in surprise. Soon, all the other fawns, minus Clarice, gasp as they also see Bambi's nose. Then, they start laughing at the fawn and his nose) * Fireball: Hey, look at the beak! * Fawn #1: Hey, Fire Snout! * Fawn #2: Rainbow puss! * Fawn #3: Red schnoz! * Rudolph: (frowns) Stop calling me names! * Fireball: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! * (The fawns continue laughing and ridiculing him, as he hangs his head in despair. Meanwhile, Donner sighs mournfully) * Santa: Donner, you should be ashamed of yourself. What a pity, he had a nice take-off as well!